Hikari
Hikari is a golden she-cat with blue eyes and a white front shaped like the rising sun. She is roleplayed by Phoenix. She is a member of the Organization. Hikari is also a member of the 2nd Generation Prophecy. Her powers, as stated below in her Origins, is to be able to rally cats together and heal without any flaws. History Hikari was born in a forest far away from any Clan. Her parents taught her about StarClan, the Dark Forest, and the Clans, and about pratically everything else. At six moons, her parents were caught and turned into kittypets. Hikari escaped and eventually traveled to the Organization's camp. Not much is known after that, but Hikari is one of the wisest cats in the Organization. She soon became friends with Phoenixfeather of DawnClan. Hikari participated in the Great Battle between Team Dark and Team Light, and helped Phoenixfeather fight against Team Dark. She is soon healed her Clan after the battle, and has taken Demyx for an apprentice in medicine. She, Riku and Demyx met Zoey and Thestrel, who were looking for Thestrel. She points the kittypets back in the right direction, and, upon arrival back at camp, has a strange vision, telling her she must band with other cats. Hikari and Riku run into Phoenixfeather, Snowheart, Lightningheart, Lavenderkit, Faolankit and Ironstar as they're headng towards the Organization's camp. She convinces Zoey to join the group, and when the Clan cats return to their Clans via Lavenderkit's teleportation powers, she, Riku and Zoey head to DawnClan, eventually meeting Sunsetstar of present day TimeClan and find out about Snowheart and Lightningheart's kithood. She becomes a Star Cat after going to the Crystal Pool. She joins the fight against Darkfire, and is briefly seen fighting Darkstripe. Hikari later is seen yowling in joy when Hawkfrost is dead, though when he, Mapleshade, Tigerstar, Scar and Brick fuse to make Darkfire, Phoenixfeather flings herself onto the tom, only to be pulled off by Hikari. As Faolanwolf and Lavenderheart fuse into Starlitdawn, she, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Phoenixfeather and Zoey give their energy to Starlitdawn and are carried to Roseheart to be healed. At the end of the battle, she and the other medicine cats help her heal the wounded. She and Zoey returned to the Organization after the battle. Upon returning home, she learns wolves are coming and is sent for from Phoenixfeather's illusions. She, Riku and Zoey hurry back to DawnClan to fight. She eventually gives birth to Xemnas's kits. Hikari soon fights against the Shade Pack and travels to the mountains upon Ironstar's death. After meeting Vizorheart, and the 2nd. Gen prophecy is over, she and her friends return to DawnClan and meet more prophecy members. Upon a group of warriors betraying Onlystar, Paradoxheart, Tauntpaw, Earthstorm and Silvernight, she cares for Onlystar's wounds as well as she can, due to expecting Xemnas's second litter. While Getsugaclaw, Blazedawn and Thorntiger fight, she suddenly gives birth to her new kits. Hikari shows more of her medicine cats skills as she treats Richtofen. Hikari promises to come back to the Organization as soon as possible, slightly to Zoey's worry. She comes back to the Organization. Personality Hikari can be kind, but she has a bad sense of tact. She also can be very rough due to Xigbar irritating her (as she'd put it), but she is willing to drop everything to help her friends and allies in battle, hence, she has developed a fierce attitude in battle. In some situations, Hikari has an unusual levelheadedness to her, thinking calmly and deducing the problem until she finds the answer. She is friends with most of the cats in the Organization, despite her roughness with Xigbar. Relationships Demyx: She loves the tom like a brother, and will do anything to remind him he has friends, even at least one. She is also his mentor in the ways of healing. Xigbar: The two have sort of a father-annoys-teenage-daughter-constantly relationship. Hikari does secretly respect the tom, though it's unknown why. Xion: Hikari tries her best to act kind around Xion, though she epicly fails. Terra: While Hikari says she doesn't care what Terra says, she does care about the tom's words hurting other people. Phoenixfeather: She and Hikari get along well, most likely since Phoenixfeather was a loner at one point. Zoey: The two are close friends, often teasing each other. Snowheart: The two she-cats get along well, mainly because of their similar intrests. Lightningheart: Hikari respects the she-cat because of what she went through. Xemnas: Hikari loves Xemnas, and enjoys being with him. Family Mate: Xemnas - Alive Sons: Breeze - Alive Rain - Alive Snow - Alive Vexen - Alive Lexaeus - Alive Kenshin - Alive Daughters: Phoenix - Alive Lightning - Alive Twilight - Alive Namine - Alive Miku - Alive Kin - Alive Special Powers She knows about StarClan and the Dark Forest, and has medical abilities. Because of this she is counted as a medicine cat. She can also rally others together. These are but a few of her powers as a Star Cat: *Sun's Glare: Temporarily blinds opponent *Temporal Control: Controls time for a few minutes *Water Control: Controls water *Freezing Spell: Freezes opponents *Dawn's Wings: Golden wings sprout at sides for limited time *Inferno's Storm: Creates a storm's worth of fire on enemies. *Sense of Direction: Knows where she is at all times. Quotes "All warriors are useful, no matter what job they hold." Hikari to Terra about warriors such as Demyx, Organization RPG Xigbar: "Why, it's illegal for me to wander the territory?" Hikari: "No, it's illegal for you to scare she-cats." Hikari to Xigbar, Organization RPG Origin Hikari is based off a combination of Medic and Commando Roles from Final Fantasy XIII, and created to look a little like the dawn sun. Her name means Light in Japanese. Trivia *She was overjoyed to hear Iron and Scar die. *Hikari is something of a medicine cat and a warrior. Category:She-cat Category:Loner Category:Medicine Cat Category:Cats of The Organization Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Star Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Cat Category:Phoenix's Rolpeplay Cats Category:She-cats Category:Living Character